


Villain on the Multiversal Scale

by Fiobri



Series: Eternal Cycle [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, End of the World, Fuuinjutsu, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Master of Death (Harry Potter), Master of Death Harry Potter, Multiverse, Souls, Time Shenanigans, Wizard Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23599234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiobri/pseuds/Fiobri
Summary: It was over. The world ended. In a way no one could have predicted. Everything Harry knew was gone because of a gigantic plant monster and the only reason he survived was that the Hallows transported him away at the last moment.He was the only one left and didn't know how to deal with it.Cycle 20 999, Mix Cycle. Multiverse.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Original Character(s)
Series: Eternal Cycle [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1314257
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. Only One Left

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is a drabble series thing that I only write when the fancy hits. There's no further plot planned but ideas are welcome! They might inspire me to write more. 
> 
> This is a part of Eternal Cycles series which you can read the summary of to get a better idea of what's going on. Or then read the first 'book'. 
> 
> Anyways, on to the first drabble. Enjoy!

He was shaking. Exhausted. Just so  _ done _ with all the horrors of the world. Universe. Whatever. The grass under him was burnt. It looked like the Hallows' symbol but he was too full of grief and empty of tears to care. Everything had happened so  _ fast _ . 

Becoming a martyr hadn't really been on his wish-list. Had been nowhere  _ near _ it in fact. It would've still been preferable to  _ this _ . 

His world was gone. His friends, Hogwarts, London,  _ planet Earth _ . That he knew, he was the only one to survive. He wasn't sure  _ how _ he  _ knew _ but it must have had something to do with the Hallows. They were rumored to give the items' owner the title Master of Death. He felt sick as he felt the stone ring on his finger, Elder Wand in hand, cloak in his pocket. 

It happened so fast. 

Staring down the killing curse, knowing he'd die. Time  _ glitching _ and that oppressive feeling washing over  _ everything _ . The red heart shaped thing that popped out of his chest. Out of  _ everyone's _ chest. Different colored every time. No one else had red. Voldemort's black heart  _ piece _ and another shard of it out of Harry's forehead. A horcrux. 

That  _ laughter _ . The  _ taunting monster _ that rose above everything. Tentacles. Roots. So many tentacle roots and  _ nothing _ worked on them. People were killed, the hearts made more tentacles and Harry could  _ feel _ the planet dying. 

His soul being  _ wrenched _ and torn at and  _ no _ . Pulsing red. The Hallows pulsing with it. That  _ monster _ eating everything. He was taken away from the horrible sight and left in this different London. 

Magic was missing here. Harry and the Hallows were the only source of it anywhere. He knew it.  _ Felt _ it. 

Numb. That's what he was. Numb to the core. 

He was the only one left and didn't know how to deal with it. 


	2. Only One Left 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And second drabble.

“Harry…?”, someone asked. 

He was too worn out to care. That someone, a younger teen, stepped in front of him and crouched with wide brown eyes searching his. She looked very, very worried and grew more alarmed by the second. The symbol etched to the ground made her breath hitch. 

“Oh, Cycles no! Drew, Frisk!”, she called into a house. 

Harry had apparently landed into someone’s backyard. Two other teens that looked… extremely alike with the girl came out and the clearly-a-boy gasped. The maybe-genderless sibling (‘cause they couldn’t be anything else but siblings, except maybe polyjuice potion users but that didn't make sense) let out an inaudible sigh and muttered something. 

“And we can’t make any Calming Draught…”, the teenage boy replied to the other ponderingly. 

At that the wizard snapped to attention, “You have magic!?” 

They exchanged glances. So very much like the Weasley twins and Harry’s heart ached. 

“I’m sorry… This world doesn’t have it. We’re the only ones who know. Death probably sent its Master to us because of that”, the girl explained apologetically, sympathy in her whole posture. 

He deflated. A little. Hope still burned in his gut. Because these people might have answers. 

“Do you know what happened?” 

They smiled, eerily similar, and chorused, “We can guess”


	3. Answering Questions

A hot chocolate later and Harry explaining what he’d seen with a single breakdown in the middle had the four thinking of what had happened to the other universe. Well, the trio did most of the thinking. Harry was too worn out. He just listened for answers. 

“I’m getting Underground vibes”, Frisk the genderless one announced. 

“Me too” “Yeah”, his siblings echoed. 

Harry frowned at them, “What’s ‘underground’?” 

“A place where humans, and probably some wizards, in your universe sealed a species in. They were a mostly peaceful folk. Humans just feared them because of a dangerous ability; to absorb human Souls and get their power after the human’s death”, the boy, Drew, explained, “That one you saw became Soulless and can’t feel emotions anymore. He probably broke the seal and destroyed your planet, getting power from every Soul he devoured” 

With that the last bit of color fled Harry’s face as his mind flashed to the hearts it had been turning into giant tentacle roots. He felt  _ sick _ . The three looked at him in deep understanding. Which was kind of creepy since all of them were  _ teens _ and not really supposed to know any of this. Something in his mind clicked and his eyes widened. 

“‘ _ He _ ’?” 

“Sharp one”, Frisk commented. 

Trace, the girl who found him, smiled wanly, “The monster who attacked is called Flowey. We fought him in another lifetime” 

Harry mouthed the name incredulously. It  _ so _ did not sound like the name of a being who took over a whole  _ planet _ . By the slightly amused looks the three were giving him they knew what he was thinking. He sighed. 

“…What should I do?” 

A silent conversation happened in front of the young wizard. Trace turned to him, expression serious. 

“There’s no  _ should _ . We’re going to save the multiverse and all of that universe’s Souls” 

That… That idea was appealing. 


	4. Answering Questions 2

They were drawing a rune circle more complicated than Harry had ever seen before. Not that he’d seen a lot of them but… This one was something else. Especially from people who _didn’t have magic._

“It’s Sealing Arts from Elemental Nations”, explained Drew proudly as he watched her sister make it with a brush and ink he’d been asked to make magically, “She’s the best at it out of all of us”

The circle that definitely wasn’t much of a circle (it went from the floor of the basement to the walls where she was currently with a ladder and drawing on the ceiling) was supposed to work as a reverse summoning circuit that would allow them to travel between universes. How Trace had created that from the top of her head was a mystery. Frisk assured him that she had drawn similar things many times before so it wasn’t that hard to add multiversal travel to it. Harry wasn’t so sure. It didn’t look easy.

Then again, Trace had done the whole thing in half an hour with a little help from Frisk who was apparently second best.

After a while the girl paused and looked to her siblings with a frown.

“What do I do about the time aspect?”, she asked.

Drew and Frisk froze with expressions that said ‘uh oh’. Harry shifted nervously as all eyes turned to him. Trace sighed and smiled wearily.

“Harry. We need to actually see what happened so we don’t accidentally end up hundreds of years in the future or get trapped in a second before everything”

 _Oh_ , he thought, _They know I’m not comfortable with people getting into my head. And there’s no pensieve._

Truth be told, he hated the idea.

“Yeah… So, would you like to see our mindscape?”, Drew asked.

His thoughts screeched to a halt. _What?_


	5. Answering Questions 3

After a stint in the siblings’ mindscape with the help of the resurrection stone (he was starting to understand a little more about how they seemed to know each other's’ thoughts) and an emotionally draining show of what had happened Trace could complete the sealing array. He was amazed at the results. Now the only thing he had to do was have a destination in mind (universe, place, time) and pour half of his available magic in the rune- er, seals. 

The time aspect was the difference between time’s flow in different universes. For example  _ this _ universe’s time went faster than Harry’s own. Which meant that it had to be accounted for and Trace had to know an example so she could make the seal adjust the differences and the transition flowed smoothly. Otherwise time induced shenanigans would’ve been inevitable. 

Harry definitely didn’t want to be thrown into the end of the universe by accident. 

He took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly. 

“Uh. How much time do we have before… Flowey tries to invade other universes?”, because that’s what the siblings had theorized with the power level that monster was at. It made a disturbing amount of sense. 

Drew and Trace looked at each other before turning to Frisk who Harry had pegged as being the most used to complex mathematics in his head. Excluding Rina who resided in Trace’s mind. Which had been a shock. She was asleep at the moment since ‘the last Cycle was exhausting’ and Harry had no idea what that meant. 

“Statistics say that around a month here”, Frisk said, “A week in that universe’s timestream. Though…”, he frowned at the backyard. 

Trace paled, “ _ Oh _ . That’s not good” 

“What?”, Harry asked warily. 

Drew clicked his tongue in annoyance, “Voldie’s Soul tentacle might follow you here. You still have a little piece of it in your scar. Cycles, why didn’t we think of it sooner!?” 

“Hello? Thirteen-year-old brains? Without chakra or other supplements?”, Frisk pointed out lazily. 

“…Point” 

Trace sighed and picked up the brush and ink bottle. Then she turned to Harry. 

“I’ll remove it. But it might be a little too late to stop the guy from coming”

  
Harry shook his head in disbelief. All that trouble with horcruxes and  _ martyring _ himself and all he had to do was skip universes and find Trace. Unbelievable. He felt cheated somehow. 


	6. Removing Rotten Roots

Harry had wanted to leave when the sealing array was ready. He felt he needed to _do_ something _now_. The siblings put a stop to that very quickly. 

“You need rest. That one hop here drained almost everything and you’ve been leaning towards magical exhaustion this whole time”, Trace told him sternly, “You don’t have enough to make the trip. Besides, we need to be here for the next three days. Your arch enemy will be here somewhere within that time or then not at all” 

He hated that it made sense. Hated that he had to leave everyone’s- his _friends’_ \- souls (he felt that the triplets used some other accent when saying ‘soul’ for some reason) into that flower monster’s clutches for a moment longer. It was simply _unfair_ and made his stomach twist unpleasantly. In a way it was surreal to be here, in an intact London in another universe. Doing perfectly normal things like eating dinner and going to sleep in a _real bed_. 

Not that he was having luck falling asleep. Even if he was dead tired. Like his mind would shut down any minute but kept going back to those terrifying moments where the whole world got consumed, spellfire and cracking barrier around Hogwarts, death and destruction. 

It was a terrifying in scale, something he had thought impossible. 

The door opened and he was up in a moment, wand drawn and trained at a concerned Trace. He blinked away an image of Hermione’s expression in fifth year after Umbridge’s detentions. His heart _twisted_ and he breathed out harshly. 

“Harry…”, the girl whispered sadly, “I don’t think any of us should be alone tonight. Or some nights after this. May we come in?” 

After a moment of confusion he remembered that the triplets had seen exactly what he had. The destruction of a world. They might not have felt it like he did but thirteen was way too young to see such a horrifying thing. Not that seventeen was much better. Merlin, _no one_ should see destruction that vast, that severe. 

And this was coming from a person who had had a very trauma inducing and difficult life in general. 

He nodded and was promptly pulled into building a blanket fort and telling stories under it with a color changing lava lamp in the middle. This world was a bit more advanced than his. A little further ahead. 2009. It had been a small culture shock when he’d had time to understand that. They all fell asleep one after another, Harry being the third to go. 

Frisk checked that the teen was truly down for the count before closing his eyes and letting dreams take his stream of consciousness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got three more of these things and then no idea. If you have ideas they're welcome. Who should they get to help them? The whole multiverse is the limit.


	7. Removing Rotten Roots 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I almost forgot this with school stuff in RL. Whoops. Anyway, a chapter! Yay! This is a pretty long thing for a 'drabble' but whatever.

It happened on the third day. At three o’clock in the morning. Alarms blared through the house and Trace was up in an instant, ink bottle and brush in hand and dashing out to the streets. She had set the magic powered seals to detect anomalies anywhere within the city and a little beyond it. That was the extent they would go without a bigger powersource than the Stone and Elder Wand. 

She had taken a short glance at the map and coordinates to say the breach was basically at the end of their street. 

Her expression grew grimmer as she took in the gigantic black root shooting up through a concrete building’s wall. She slapped down a piece of paper and drew a seal as fast as she could, which took ten seconds in this world. She started another right after. And another. Stupid how limited ‘normal’ worlds were. She’d just have to slap the ground if she had chakra. 

After the first ten seconds her siblings and Harry were behind her and staring up at the tentacle. Harry was pale as a ghost. Understandable, as the tentacle had slammed into another building and cracked it quite spectacularly. Luckily they’d gotten as much people as possible to go to an event or leave to visit their extended family or relatives or have sleepovers at friends’ houses. This was the most likely attack zone after all. 

“Harry, power ‘em up!”, she ordered sharply even as she took her yesterday-made stack of seals that had already been magicked into working order. 

Now the only thing they needed to do was add a drop of blood. It didn’t matter if it was magical or not. Their already created seals were for the purpose of binding the root and destroying it. Everyone also had two copies of her ‘horcrux removal’ seals. Just in case. They should also work on the tentacle if applied close enough to the Soul. 

The seven seal tags she’d made shot upwards and landed in the places she’d coordinated them to. Harry had powered them up decently and the magic formed a glassy looking round barrier around the place they expected the battle to be in. The tentacle wouldn’t be able to go through it, or under it for that matter. It would steal the thing’s magic to maintain itself if touched by it. It would also serve as a distraction from the other magical signals that popped up everywhere around them. 

Pre-planted distractions that might work or might not work. 

To their relief it seemed to have worked to some degree. The root tentacle was now mostly damaging the streets and not the buildings where it was much more difficult to escape. They needed to act fast though. Everything and everyone magical was now sealed inside the barrier and it would feed on any impact from magic. 

Defeating Stronger Opponents 101: Use their strength against them. 

They split up and tried to stay at the edges of the tentacle’s attacks. It wasn’t smooth going everywhere. The massive thing had slammed the tarmac hard enough to crack it multiple times and make advancing difficult without some kinds of powers or very good parkour skills. Which the triplets seemed to have. 

After pricking their thumbs they slapped the seals to sturdy-ish looking places and activated them. Strong web-looking things shot out and grabbed on to the root’s sides and thickened as they absorbed its magic to bind it. They were up to twelve seal tags binging it in another two minutes and the massive root was starting to get trapped. It limited the damage done to everything and made the four more free to move around. And get closer. 

Harry was best choice for that since he had a shield charm and a way to maintain it without depending on getting hit. Of course, Trace had come up with a way to maintain the charm without a wand and just a constant trickle of magic. It was an amazing invention in Harry’s opinion. He ran up to the tentacle that had bound Voldemort’s soul and slammed a paralysis tag on it. That part froze in place but everything else trashed against the bonds. Concrete cracked forebodingly around them, even though magic bound the bindings tightly to the ground and walls. 

He swallowed and ran to another point to levitate a tag upwards. It paralysed another section. A lot more to go. The triplets had followed suit and were now placing tags on the more tightly bound parts. Harry went on to levitate his to places they couldn’t get to from the ground. In the end the tentacle was immobilized. 

The wizard almost couldn’t believe it. And he and his friends had fought and won many other battles with odds almost as ridiculously out of their favor. One wizard and three muggles against a monstrously strong root tentacle five times the size of a dragon? That was pushing it. A lot. 

After that it was only the matter of finding where the Soul was and putting a tag near it. The tentacle disappeared in a shower of dust and the cracked black soul faded away into the next adventure. So to speak. 

Now then. They had to hide from the local authorities and preferably get all the seal tags out of their grabby hands.


	8. Assessing the Enemy

"We need to what?", Harry asked in disbelief. 

"Go to your universe to see what's happened to Earth and then decide a plan of action" 

"But what about the time thing!?" 

"That's what this is for", Trace slapped a paper with a very complex seal on the table. 

Harry didn't know what it did. At all. He told her so. Frisk answered. 

"It makes a time bubble in space and time. Basically astral projection with this universe's time shoved into it" 

He still didn't fully understand but knew that the time thing was taken care of. 

"What if he sees us?" 

"He won't", Drew said surely, "We tied it to your cloak and… something else of ours"

The wizard went quiet. He knew this had to be done. They needed to see what they were up against. He didn't know for sure that the whole planet got taken over, for example. 

"…Okay. I trust you" 

He got three identically grateful smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is much much shorter than the other one. Pretty much what a drabble really SHOULD be like.


	9. Assessing the Enemy 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one I've got. No idea where things will go next. Naruto? Toriko? Dragon Ball? Not that I know DB that well... 
> 
> Anyway, no idea. Those are welcome. 
> 
> This was actually the first ever scene written for this drabble series.

The planet got taken over, crawling with roots and a gigantic flower monstrosity hanging off of it. He was reaching for the other planets in the solar system. If they had to guess, Flowey had around seven billion of those tentacles. Welp. 

Drew whistled, nostalgic and kinda impressed, “This takes me back” 

Frisk nodded. Harry just gaped at the literal planet-sized monstrosity from their bubble in space. 

“Guys”, Trace drawled dryly, “We’re gonna need help” 

It was business as usual. Just on a larger scale.


	10. Base of Operations

They needed help. And ideas. Maybe time altering stuff too. Or things that would stop it. Who knew if the Flowey abomination had the power to Reset the world? 

Harry had looked both hopeful and horrified by the possibility. After all, there was a chance the world's time could be turned before the attack… but it would mean it'd happen again. 

Anyway. Trace had dismantled the bubble and they were now in the progress of building a blank state of existence to be filled as they pleased. Drew and Frisk were helping her remove and add squiggles to the seal in their basement. It took hours upon hours this time and they ignored all kinds of knocks on their doorstep to continue it. 

Finally it was ready. Harry powered it up, around half his magic poured in, before they were snatched away into a new world. 

Well, a white blank space anyway. With breathable air. 

The siblings sighed in satisfaction and started slapping other seals in the place, conjuring workspaces and sheets of paper, a comfy sofa, and food. Within an enchanted cooling box thing to act as a fridge. 

This was to be their new home for however long it took to take down Flowey. 

**Author's Note:**

> There now exists a CHRONOLOGICAL CYCLE LIST with LINKS! It's the 3rd chapter in ETERNAL CYCLE: MINDSCAPE which is the 20th fic in this series.


End file.
